Saga rycerzy zodiaku nike extra
o bohaterach Saga Aiolos Shura Camus Aldebaran Shaka ( postać ) Mu Milo Shaina ( postać ) Orfeusz Lira Hyoga Shiryu Ikki Seiya Shun Marin 19-letnia japonka jest mistrzem Seiyi ( którego uczyła go gdy miał 8 lat )Marin poszukiwała też brata Toumy ( co całym sanktuarium uważali że Marin i Seiya są bratem i siostrą ),Marin sama zalazła siostrę Seiyi Seikę ( pomagała młodym rycerzą brązu w każdym calu ).Marin ma oczy brązowe ( ma zakrytą twarz maską ) a włosy czerwone Judy długo blond włosa 13-latka przyjaciółką Shuna rycerzy andromedy,była też uczenicą Mistrza Abiora ( Który został zabity przez Milo niszczą wyspę Andromedy,ale kolec róży Aphrodite zabiła Abiora),Judy postanowiła Shuna (Który razem z Seiyą Hyogą Shiryu i Saori nadrzec do sanktuarium)poszczymac przed walką w sanktuarium, ale Shun tylko ją podurbował że jej maska spadła z jej twarzy.Po walce sanktuarium Judy była w szpitalu ,wyczuwają kto zaatakował złotego rycerza byka Marin przyszła do niej uszłyszawszy od Judy o temat świętego wojownika zeta.Poźniej Judy została w Grecji czekając na Shuna. Nutia to mloda amazonka 17-letnia jej bronią jest dzwoniki ktorę usypia wroga i potem zabija,Nutia nie lubi zabijac choc jest amazonką zakochana w Orfeuszu Lira ( Którym walczyła i przegrała za kochując się w nim ).Nutia ma różowe włosy tusz do ramion oczy różowe ( Z innym odcinkach Nutii oczy się zmieniają na zielone ). Suria jest siostrą królowej amazonek Schorastyki i kuzynką Maddie,jest złośliwą wojowniczką jak na 16-latke ma madarynkowe włosy a oczy zielone( Takie same mają młodsze jej kuzynki Tula Kila ,Gdy poznała Argora zaczyna go trenczyc okazując innym dziewczyną że Argor jest jej. Anastazja to 18-letnia syberjka z krwi i kości, ogniste długie włosy oczy koloru miodowego.Zakochana w Camusie od dzieciństwa gdy Camus przybył do Syberii żeby stać sie rycerzem ,Anastazja jest rycerzem rekina jest mistrzem Kiry.Była jedną ze rycerzy śniegu dla Królowej Śniegu Zimary dając jej swoją władzę i ją sama Królowa Śniegu zaznaczyła na swoją zastębczynie( Anastazja mogła też nazwac się Królową Śniegu),Anastazji nawet obiecał Camus zabrac do Francji dając medalją,lecz zemsta na Camusie była wieksza nad miłością którą ona go dażyła,walcząc z Camusem (Inaczej też Panem Lodu i Wody " Wodnik").Zły urok od Zimary oderwany przez Camusa który zniszczył jej maskę. Schorastyka 23-letnia królowa amazonek starsza siostra Surii i kuzynka Maddie Tuli Kili i Almette,Ciemnoniebieskich długich włosach o oczach były koloru szafiru.Walczyła z Sagą ( Saga sie Schorastyce zakochał gdy ujrzał jej twarz),Schorastyka jest rozważną i dobrą dziewczyną(Idealna dla Sagi). Oyss 21-latek pochodzenia greckiego urodzony na wyspie Kreta,jest srebnym rycerzem białego lwa ( Może przypomninac Seiyę lub Aiolię), poznawszy Aiolię i Seiyę walczy o kto jest silnejszy.Oyss zabiega on zględy Shainy. Królowa Śniegu Zimara ( Zimara to do nazwy Zima ) jest zima i bezgledna ,to 40 -letia Królowa syberyjskich śniegów ma do dyspozyci swojich rycerzy śniegu,Zimara wzieła Anastazję pod swej opiecę stała się od niej rycerzem rekinem ( Zimara dała też Anastazję za swoją zastępczynie lecz Anastazja przegrała ze swym przyjacielem Camusem i w nim się zakochała ),z czasem nawet sama Królowa Śniegu Zimara się zakochała w Camusie jak ratowając przed nią swoją ukochaną Anastazję.Królowa Śniegu Zimara ma białe włosy i niebieskie zimne oczy . Maddie ''25-letnia amazonka świetnia łuczniczka ze zgledu na matke( Mama Maddie Tuli Kili i Almette) i ciocię( Matka Schorastyki i Surii)zrezygnowała bycia królową amazonek dla swojej kuzynki Schorastyki.Maddie to brązowe włosy o oczach jasno pomaranczowy,gdy amazonki walczyły z rycerzami zodiaku (Tylko rycerze zodiaku uwolnic Shuna żadnej krwawej walki z amazonkami)Walczyła z Aiolosem który znich jest lepszym łucznikiem,Aiolos ledko uderzył Maddie w brzuch i położył ją do łożka.Gdy Maddie się obudziła walki już nie było. ''Snigh Tadz 18-letnia hiduska księżniczka uratowana przez Shake i mistrza Guhanga przed śmiercią swych braci , Snigh razem zbabcią zostały w klasztorze Buddy, i tam stała się kobietą rycerzem i też kapłanką Śliwy.Snigh została zarażona przez chorę abicje Ajia i resztą swych nowych bracio niema by nie zabili mistrza i ojca klasztoru Buddy.Snigh Tadz walczyła z Milo gdy jej pierw zniszczył gumkę z wiązanych tam jej włosów a potem maskę( Milo poznał prawdziwą twarz Snigh Tadz ), stego powodu Snigh zemsty chciala zabic Mila lecz nie mogła bo w nim się zakochała jak mistrz Miu i ojciec Guhang powiedzieli " Spotkaż tego ktory ci zniszyczy maskę i się w nim zakochasz".Snigh Tadz jest bardzo piękną mlodą dziewczyną o twartym charakterze ma długie ciemneczarne włosy a oczy jasno fioletowe. Tabela wiekowa rycerzy zodiaku filmy Sagi rycerzy zodiaku nike Rycerze Zodiaku: Set u władzy - to będzie film o zanaego serii "Sagi Rycerze Zodiaku Nike" .zrobione na 4 części zakonczony. Rycerze zodiaku:Bogini Zagłady- to kolejna seria firmu od "Sagi Rycerzy Zodiaku Nike" ten fimy zacznie po "Secie u władzy " ,zrobiono na 4 części zakonczony. Nowe Pokonlenie Rycerzy Zodiaku- bedzie o nowych rycerzach zodiaku po walce z boginia zagłady, Nowe pokolenie rycerzy zodiaku cz.2